Old Souls: Drifting Ashes
by Rashel Slivermoon
Summary: Welcome to the new Skyclan. Love meets hate meets revenge and all that lovely stuff. What happens when one young cat gets tangled up in the secrets of the past? And let's not forget Raintail's new dream...plus the Old Souls are stirring once again...
1. Prelude

**OMG It's a new story :D And a new ****Series! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Skyclan<p>

Leader- Goldstar- a golden tom with green eyes

Deputy- Nightleaf-a black she cat with very light green eyes

Kits: Sandstorm, Airmoon

Medicine Cat- Raintail- She-cat, grey fur and bright, cold amber eyes.

Warriors-

Dustrain-a light gray tom with pale green eyes

Breezecloud-a dark gray tom with darker green eyes than his mother

Mudtree-a light brown tom with blazing amber eyes Mate: Quickpelt

Willowpelt-a white she cat with blue eyes

Skyfire- A gray white tom cat with amber eyes. Mate: Goldentail

Cloudwisp-a white she cat with blue eyes.

Redsand-a dark ginger tom cat with blue eyes Mate: Nightleaf

Goldentail-a golden she cat with green eyes Mate: Skyfire

Kits: Stormriver, Lightningleaf, Suncloud

Hawkstorm- Light ginger he-cat with honey-colored eyes. Mate: Goldflower

Sliverwillow- Sliver colored fur and grey eyes.

Iceheart- Pure white she-cat with sliver eyes.

Shadowtree- Very dark grey tom with typical blue grey eyes.

Thornpelt- Light grey she-cat with her mother's gold amber eyes.

Heartleaf- a light gold she-cat with pretty gray eyes

Wildbush- a light brown-gold she-cat with amber eyes

Goldflower- the perfect shade of gold, like sunlight, and light brown eyes. Mate: Hawkstorm

Kits: Lilymist, Shadowpool

Darksky- a very dark gold tom with dark brown eyes.

Brownheart- goldish brown tom with light brown eyes

Frozenwind- pure white tom with amber eyes, just like his father.

Lightpelt- Light grey fur and pale light blue eyes.

Leafstorm- dappled dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Frozenlight-light-grey tom with chilly grey-blue eyes. Mate: Airmoon

Lilymist- Black, white and gold calico with hazel eyes

Shadowpool- midnight black she-cat with honey colored eyes

Stormriver- A grey-white tom with blue-green eyes

Lightningleaf- a golden she-cat with hazel eyes, a delightful blend of amber and green

Suncloud-A golden tom with white paws, amber-colored eyes.

Sandstorm- Light ginger she-cat, with pale green eyes

Apprentices- **None**

Queens-

Airmoon- A grey-white she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Frozenlight

Quickpelt-a white she cat with black wisps around her shoulders and blue eyes Mate:Mudtree

Kits

Cinderkit- ash gray fur with amber eyes

Emberkit-Dark red she-kit with blue eyes

Ashkit-light grey tom with light green eyes

Wispkit- A white she-cat with black wisps around her shoulders and amber eyes

Oakkit- a brown tom with blue eyes

Shadowkit- a black tom with light blue eyes

Elders-

Brownfire-A dark brown tom with blue gray eyes.

Owlfoot-a dark brown tom with amber eyes

Windstream-a light gray she cat with blazing green eyes

Rainshadow-a dark gray she cat with brown eyes

**Prologue **

I watched the silent gathering of cats, trying to pick out familiar faces. I found a few, but most of them were unfamiliar to me. Glancing over the gathering yet again, I felt a smile crept up on me. There she was, just in time. I raced over to my mother.

"Embersky! How wonderful to see you again!" I mewed. My mother just stood there, the stars in her pelt twinkling softly. She had a sad, knowing smile on her face. The smile froze on my face.

"Is something wrong? I'm…I'm allowed into Starclan, right?" I asked, anxiety making me panic. Embersky gentle laid her tail on my shoulder. "Cinderheart, we're allowing you a second chance. This time, do not disappoint us. Or Skyshadow,"

My heart leaped, fell, galloped, thudding hard against my chest. A second chance, a chance to meet Skyshadow again? And to finally succeed at life? It sounded almost too good to be true.

"Beware, Cinderheart, for the traps have already been set. Whatever you do, make sure you look at the cat twice, and be sure that's who you've been searching for all your life. Or else doom will come upon us all…" My mother's voice faded as the world around me went dark.

And then I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter One

**Yay! I got a review! Thank you! Here's the next chapter of Drifting Ashes. **

**Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine, but my charries are. So awesome...**

* * *

><p>My mother said that when I first opened my eyes, they looked old and tired. As if I had seen many things that I never want to see again. But when I blinked, they regained their youthful innocence, and my mother's spike of panic had faded.<p>

See, the medicine cat of our clan received a dream from Starclan, not too long before I was born, talking about a cat born as an Old Soul, that would doom them all. Starclan said that that cat would be born with 'old' eyes, and a legacy of previous lives to their name.

If I've had previous lives, I don't remember them at all. I can only remember the time when I first opened my eyes in this world, and everything that followed afterward. I was the first born in my litter, and my sister, Emberkit, and my brother, Ashkit, followed not too long afterward.

About half a moon after we were born, Quickpelt had her kits. All six of us became very good littermates, and we spent a lot of time together…

"Cinderkit!" squealed out my sister, Emberkit, red tail waving like a banner at least that was what I pictured in my mind, knowing her. I opened my amber eyes sleepily. "What?" I asked my mouth stretching out into a big yawn so it sounded more like 'Whaaattttt?'

"Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the moss today, "meowed Shadowkit, standing right next to Emberkit. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. Usually when Shadowkit and Emberkit are together, they are pranks going on, much to everyone's dislike.

"We have something to show you!" said Emberkit, tail tip twitching with excitement. Oh great. I got up, stretching, making sure to take my time. "Come on, come on!" She meowed. Her excitement was contagious. I found myself wanting to know what exactly it was what they did. Did they cover the queens in moss again? Put a thorn in Oakkit's bedding?

I followed them.

"Oh wow," I said, my eyes wide. I held myself back from laughing as I looked over the mess they had made. Leaves…were everywhere. How they managed to do it I will never be able to guess. Dark red autumn leaves covered our mother's nest, bright yellow leaves surrounded it, and dull brown ones covered the rest of the nursery. It was a mess.

I couldn't help it; I started laughing. Emberkit and Shadowkit stared at me, grinning from ear to ear. "She loves it, " Emberkit said, staring at Shadowkit. "Told you so, "said Shadowkit, swatting the red kitten. "You two are going to be in so much trouble when our mothers get back from hunting," I said, still smiling. Airmoon and Quickpelt will be furious.

"What's going on here?" asked a timid voice. Wispkit, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, popped up behind my sister and Shadowkit. Her thin, lithe body shoved through her brother and Emberkit, eager to see what was in the nursery. As small as Wispkit looked, she was just as brave as any of us, and sometimes even braver. But even she, with her loyalty to the warrior code and the rules, giggled when she saw the huge mess they had made.

A rough voice came in. "What happened this time?" asked Oakkit, looking tired. He was always cleaning up after the two's messes. His blue eyes looked over the scene, his mouth agape. "Oh no…"

"Hehe, they're going to be in such my trouble," I giggled. "Oh, how will they know that it was us?' said Shadowkit, and Emberkit and him shared a look. Without warning, they dashed off, leaving me alone with Oakkit and Wispkit.

"Hey! Wait…" My voice trailed over when a shadow came over the entrance to the nursery. Uh oh. A muffled screech. That would be Quickpelt. She marched right into the nursery, looked over the scene, and glared at all three of us. "Wispkit, Oakkit, come with me. Cinderkit, stay here. Your mother will be back soon, very soon," A thread underlined those words. I gulped. I'm going to get Shadowkit and my sister back for this, I swear.


	3. Chapter Two

**Back again xD Thanks for the reviews...now read and review some more! I promise to try and oh look a bird! Um, try and update more often...**

* * *

><p>The wait was unbearable, especially because Ashkit kept messing me. "Ohh, looks like Miss Perfectionist is in <em>trouble<em>!"Ashkit said, smirking. I glared into those stupid light green eyes. His smirk only grew larger. Ashkit was my brother, and a rather annoying one at that. It doesn't help that he goes through incredible mood-swings and you never know which mood he wants to be in. All it takes is one little thing to set him off…

"No….my nest…it's in complete ruins," He mumbled, in between glares and taunts. I wanted to cover my ears with my paws to block out the annoying sound of his voice, but I couldn't. It would give my mother the wrong impression if she walked in.

It was the silence that alerted me. I glanced behind me to see what Ashkit was doing, and was tackled from the side. He placed his body weight on top of me to hold me down and growled. "Why do you have to be so _perfect_ Cinderkit? There's more to life than that, you know," My eyes widened in shock. He's never done this before. Outright attack me. My nerves were stretched tight as he glared at me, wondering what he would do next. The tension in the air was broken when he suddenly let go of me and tried to catch a leaf that was floating in the air. A total 180.

The leaves rustled at the entrance to the den, and my heart lurched. No….I don't want to be punished….please. The familiar grey-white of my mother's coat only seemed to enhance the drama of the moment. And then her eyes were on me.

"Why, Cinderkit, are you sitting so prim and proper in the middle of the den? The day's bright and sunny, you know. In fact, I managed to catch a vole just a few minutes ago. It was delicious." My mother said. I blinked. Does she not notice the huge mess the den's in?

"I think I'm going to take a nap now. You really should go outside. Maybe it will loosen you up." My mother walked over to her nest, kicked the leaves out of it, and curled up, already half-asleep.

I walked slowly out of the den, baffled. How could my own mother be so blind to the huge mess? Maybe her warrior name really did suit her. Airmoon, head in the clouds. Hmm…I wonder how you would describe me. Cinderkit, the leftover ashes. Hah. Considering how often I cleaned up after my littermates, it might do.

A flash of red appeared out of nowhere. "Cinderkit! You're back!" My sister squealed as she ran at me at a hundred miles per hour. My eyes opened. "Emberkit, you might want to..." CRASH. We both fell to the ground, but we quickly got up. She looked me, her blue eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I got carried away!" She squealed.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" meowed a quiet voice. Shadowkit appeared, his fur rumpled and his eyes wide. He must have been napping before Emberkit woke him up with her squealing. "Cinderkit survived!" Ember squealed out. How does she manage to keep up with such a high-pitch voice? That must get tiring after a while…

"Huh," Shadowkit said, and turned to me. "Sorry for ditching you, but my mother said if I get in trouble one more time, she's going to ask Goldstar to delay my ceremony." Shadowkit really did look sorry, his light blue eyes guilty. "It's okay, "I purred out.

Emberkit glanced at Shadowkit and I, and a knowing look appeared in her eyes. But before I could ask her about it, it was gone, replaced by her…err, enthusiastic personality. "I think I'm going to go hunt some leaves…!" She said, and vanished. Wow. Quick exit.

Shadowkit looked me, and then looked at his paws. "I think I'm going…to go somewhere…" He said, trailing off. I gave him a curious look, but he vanished. Huh. What was going on? Glancing around to make sure no more flying kitties would come racing at me, I decided to head back to the den for a quick nap. Maybe if I hide Emberkit and Shadowkit won't be able to find me…


End file.
